


Abandoned

by armanivs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Hogwarts, One-Shot, Sad Tom, Twins, hermione and tom are twins, hermione granger is dead, soft tom, tom misses is twin, tom riddle cries, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armanivs/pseuds/armanivs
Summary: She was his twin; the only one whom he could trust indisputably.And she was taken away from him.She abandoned him in the cruel world.He loved her. And forever would.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this because I haven't finished writing Ch.13 of Formidable... oops

Water. Cool, refreshing, merciless.

He still sought comfort in its stark iciness after it tore his other half from him with its slippery, deadly grasp. Cold crystal droplets ran down his face like tears. It ran down the clear mirror in front of him like raindrops.

His cursed eidetic mind brought forward memories he worked hard to push and lock behind the steel walls he constructed at her funeral. The heartache of losing her still burned like a never ending fire in the centre of his chest. His shoulders weighed down with the heavy burden of the Riddle family business; a business they would have shared had she survived.

Nobody knew exactly how close the troublemakers were for their sentimental moments were always shared behind closed doors – hidden from the prying eyes of the public. Nobody knew of the loving looks he sent in her direction whenever the unfathomable thought of them being forcibly separated flitted through his thoughts.

He splashed the cool water over his face again.

He wished he didn’t.

He saw her, dolled up in her beautiful, white wedding gown with a silver and sapphire tiara resting delicately on her tamed curls. The tiara he had gifted her for her ‘ _something blue’_. He remembered walking her down the aisle, his charcoal tuxedo camouflaging the shakiness of her hands. He remembered the sadistic joy he felt bubbling in the pits of his stomach when he silently threatened to maim the groom should he deliver even a malicious look towards his beloved sister.

Then, he was presented with a little girl smiling up at him from the bottom of the staircase, impatiently beckoning him to hurry whilst tapping her foot on the ground with a lazy feline resting comfortably in her short arms.

He remembered the first night his parents had begrudgingly moved them into separate rooms only to find them curled up together in their bed just as they were heading to sleep. It was their mischievous form of revenge for splitting them.

Tom swallowed. He imagined a brush sweeping those loving, tainted images and placing them - with a gentleness he only held for her – into a silver and blue treasure chest with her name engraved.

He rubbed his eyes raw, clearing the blurriness of the water threatening to spill and never stop. As he sighed, he swore he heard her call his name.

“Tom.” The soft voice echoed around the flooded bathroom. It bounced off of the walls glistening with the water he had thrown carelessly in a fit of rage and solitary sorrow.

The man looked into the mirror, observing how his dark curls had flattened on top of his forehead. He observed his raw, glassy green orbs and the faint, crimson blush tainting his alabaster skin. His eyes flickered over to the gap between his shoulder and his neck.

 _She_ was there, watching him with a forlorn gaze.

“H-Hermione?” he whimpered, wiping his eyes dry with the sleeves of his work shirt.

She didn’t move. She didn’t speak. She was nothing but a ghost from his memories. Memories he used to love but now loathed after the loss of her.

Tom could not recount what happened next. All he remembered was arousing from a deep slumber on a frosty, hard ground. He sniffled as he sat upright, stretching his limbs like a well-rested cat though he felt like anything but. In front of him sat a worn gravestone, battered from the relentless storms imbued on the grounds since her death. It was as though she had snatched the warmth and the light from the world, from his world. The stench of mud, leaves and rain wafted around him as he glared at the clouds throwing incessant amounts of water over them. The iciness spread through his thin clothes, freezing him to the bones but he paid little attention.

He knelt on one knee and caressed the plaque, clearing her name of the water.

Hermione Riddle. His beloved twin sister. She abandoned him, but he still loved her.

_He always would._


End file.
